Keith Wayne
:"I train hard and long everyday and I feel great! Yeah!" ::—Power Instinct 2 Keith Wayne (キース･ウェイン) is a character in the Power Instinct series, making his first appearance in Power Instinct and has been a recurring character since. Along with Kurara Hananokoji, Keith is also a popular character in the series. Keith was voiced by Seigo Aihara on the three first games of the series and by Hidenari Mamoto in Matrimelee, Bonnou no Kaihou and Matsuri Senzo Kuyou. According to the development staff his appearence was inspired on the actor [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/River_Phoenix River Phoenix].' About Keith Keith is self-centered and conceited. He was a misunderstood youth who at one time ran with a gang. But the strong, unrivaled love of his father was what made him leave. His one and only best friend was the leader of the gang (he still hangs out with that friend once in awhile). Keith enjoys to spend time at his father's gym. and once he left his gang, have been practicing different disciplines. He got interested in practicing fighting techniques after watching the film 'Rocky 'he actually is fan of that series of movies and took Rocky Balboa as role model he even started to drink raw eggs for breakfast. Youth Even though Keith's father is a loving father, his job didn't allowed to spend too much with Keith this and the absence of Keith's mother were factors that slowly made that Keith's behavior turned problematic. Keith started to make childish pranks at his school like putting gum on the classroom seats, eventual fights with his classmates or irrespectuful actitud towards his teachers, so discussions with his father became more frequent. At the age of 15 Keith's behavior got worst and started to smoke cigarrets , stealing alcohol from shops, picking up fights, he even ran away from home from time to time. Eventually joined to a gang and with them, Keith got into some illegal stuff. Womenizer Keith's mother Elizabeth left home when he was a child and practically doesn't know her. Lacking of a maternal figure, Keith slowly developed a complex that makes him constantly looking for afection and/or aprovation of women. Can easily feel atracted to older women, but he also tends to be very narcisistic(he likes very much to look himself into the mirror) and has the habit of flirting with women at the first opportunity, this behavior makes him hurt the feelings of the girls that have been in a close relation with him, but despite of this, he is very vulnerable to women tears, and he hates to cause sadness on them. During the 16th Goketsuji tournament, he met 'Otane Goketsuji in her young form and had a crush on her, but later he learned that Otane wasn't interested on him and that she was kinda old for him too. But fortunately for Keith, on that same tournament he met Annie Hamilton who has certain physical resemblance with young [[Otane Goketsuji|'Otane']]. The following year he begun to court [[Annie Hamilton|'Annie']] and next year they started a relationship. Eventually they got married and in the year 1997 their son, Chris Wayne was born. Appearence In the first few games, Keith wears a white shirt, blue jeans and a blue bandana in his forehead, which makes him look very similar to the character Axel Stone from Streets of Rage (Bare Knuckle in Japan), a beat 'em up game developed by Sega. Interestingly, Keith and Axel have the same weight and height. In Power Instinct Matrimelee, Keith was redesigned; he now wears a black shirt and doesn't have a bandana, leaving a scar on his forehead exposed. He also is wearing what appears to be a one-piece tracksuit, the top half of which he leaves hanging loosely around his abdomen. However, there were also notable differences between his official artwork and his in-game appearance. In the former, Keith has short hair and gloves, while in game his hair is longer and he wears wristbands instead of gloves. In CR Goketsuji Ichizoku, Keith gained an appearance in promotional artwork that is congruent with his sprites in the latest games. Participation Details * Power Instinct As part of his rehabilitation, Keith's father suggested him to practice any kind of sport and since he left his gang he has been trying everything. His father told him about the tradition of the martial arts tournaments, and he decided to practice just that. After a year of training, Keith wants to see the result of his effort and singed up for the Goketsuji tournament. * Power Instinct 2 Keith received the invitation for the new tournament... it seems like a good opportunity to impress some interesting girls that he met in the conference and also to get the resources to finance his dating expenses. * Power Instinct Legends Keith wants to ask Annie out on a date, but he doesn't know where to take her. Suddenly Kanji Kokuin appeared before him with two tickets for a very exclusive concert and promised to give them to him if he participates and wins the tournament. Keith didn't refuse. * Toukon Matrimelee He read in the invitation for the Toukon Matrimelee tournament that the winner will be married to a young princess, and with pretty girls being his weak point, he doesn't even hesitate in participating. * Bonnou no Kaihou Keith's motivation to participate in the Bonnou no Kaihou tournament is to win a grand luxury vacation on an island and have fun with many beautiful girls. * Senzo Kuyou Keith joined to the festival pretending indifference to the promise of meeting his ancestors and the possibility to win a good prize. Seems that his true wish is about to become true.... Special Moves * [[Keith's Attack List|'Knuckle Bomber']] - Keith rushes the opponent with a combination of punches. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Spiral Kick']] - Keith flies at the opponent with a series of kicks. Additional attacks for the move can be done by rapidly tapping the Strong Kick button. In later games, Keith can execute this move in mid-air. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Lightning Flash']] - Keith unleashes a wave of lightning energy along the ground. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Rolling Cannon']] - Keith throws himself into the air at an angle with a flying kick. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Spiral Rush']] - Keith unleashes a combo of kick attacks into the opponent. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Little Steps']] - Keith unleashes a combo of punch attacks into the opponent. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Rolling Axe']] - Keith flips into the air at his foe and unleashes a fierce energy kick. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Keith's Attack List|'Final Crash Bomber']] - Keith throws a Lightning Flash and then comes rushing into his opponent with a strong series of attacks similar to the Knuckle Bomber, ending with a flaming punch. ** [[Keith's Attack List|'Rolling Bomber']] - In Matrimelee, Keith can use another super attack during his Final Crash Bomber between the 1st or 5th hits. Instead of completing the above move, Keith unleashes a more powerful version of the Rolling Cannon. * Rising Volcano - Keith unleashes a massive blast of energy, following with another one of flame. Quotes * "Hey, that was a very good fight!" * "I won! Boy. I'm pumped" * "Pure ability! Wha ha ha!" * "What a great workout!" * "Boy, you really had my adrenaline going there!" * "Geez! If only this were the deciding match." * "I train hard and long every day and I feel great!" Music Themes * Eiyuu ni Naritai (I Want to be a Hero) - Power Instinct * Eiyuu ni Naritai -Ayashige Version-'' - Power Instinct 2 * ''Eiyuu ni Naritai -Heavy Version-'' - Power Instinct 2 * ''Eiyuu ni Naritai -Sawayaka Version-'' - Power Instinct 2 * ''Blue Note Swing - Power Instinct Legends * Hyakkan (375 kg) - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Related Characters *Annie Hamilton: Girlfriend and future wife *Chris Wayne: Future son *Saizo Hattori: Mutual hatred *Reiji Oyama: Rival *Otane Goketsuji: Keith met Otane in her young form in the 16th Goketsuji Tournament (during the first Power Instinct) and had a crush on her. *Angela Belti: Angela gives him a maternal vibe. *Sahad Asran Ryuto: Thinks that Ryuto is a moron. *White Buffalo: Never ever win a relative. Sprites Artwork Image:KeithWayneW.jpg|Keith as he appears in the first Power Instinct. Image:Keithface.jpg Image:Keith wayne.jpg|Promotional artwork featuring Keith. Image:C keith.jpg File:Keithchibi.PNG|Chibi sketch of Keith Image:Keith&Kurara.jpg|Keith & Kurara Promotional artwork from Power Instinct 2. Image:PI2KeithpromoArt.jpg|Promotional artwork from Power Instinct 2. Image:Keith_rejected_design1.jpg|Keith early designs. Image:Keith_bw.jpg Image:Keith_red1.jpg Image:Keith_red2.jpg File:KeithMatrimelee.PNG|Keith's innaccurate artwork from Matrimelee Keith_pic1.jpg|Promotional artwork for CR Goketsuji Ichizoku KEITH CR.jpg|Keith in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Category: Characters Category: Male characters Category: Goketsuji descendants Category: Power Instinct characters Category: Power Instinct 2 characters Category: Legends characters Category: Matrimelee characters Category: Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category: Senzo Kuyou characters